1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly connecting a module with a printed circuit board (PCB), and having a jumper element assembled thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computers and other electronic devices for establishing electrical connections between two electronic components, such as two packages, a package and a printed circuit board (PCB) and so on. An electrical connector for connecting a package typically comprises a socket defining an accommodating cavity for receiving the package. And with the development of technology, the electrical connector further comprises some pockets for receiving some small-size elements, such as lens assemblies, for optical communication. When removing the small-size elements, the user has to move the small-size elements manually by catching the small-size elements with fingers and then pull them out. However, with the miniaturized tendency of the electrical connector, the size of the electrical connector become smaller and smaller, so it is very difficult to pull the small-size elements out manually from a small pocket. More serious, the small-size elements or the electrical connector may be destroyed.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.